Closing/opening devices are generally used in motor vehicle doors for reasons of comfort and serve to either move a motor vehicle door into its fully closed position (main closing position) or to open it. Because of the not unsubstantial mechanical requirements and associated costs, closing/opening devices are at present predominantly reserved for expensive cars. As closing devices do, however, also increase safety, their general use in motor vehicles is being increasingly promoted.
In known embodiments, such as that disclosed in EP 1 319780 A1, the lever actuating mechanism is a complicated and expensive part of the closing/opening device. As a result, the entire lever actuating mechanism must be moved in case of an emergency interruption of the closing function. This is often rather uncomfortable for the operator. Children will also find it difficult to interrupt the closing process. The invention aims to remedy this situation.